How to Rock the New Girl
by Emma Is CrAy CrAy
Summary: Anna Berks is new to Brewster High. She meets gravity 5, and also trys to take down the 2 head perfs, Molly and Grace. Zevie, and a little Kavin.
1. How to Rock Anna Berks

Anna Berks was the new kid at Brewster High. She didn't know anybody, except for her mom, who was an 11th grade geometry teacher. But her teachers were nice. The kids there were so mean, though. Well, Anna thought that no one could hurt her. But there was one girl who was like the queen bee. And that was Molly.

Anna was in line for lunch, and decided to start making friends. So, after getting her lunch, Anna walked over to one table. There were five teens. "Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked. "We don't mind, right guys?" one of the girls said. All of them shook their heads no. So I sat down, and they introduced themselves. " I'm stevie, that's kacey, then Zander, then Kevin, then lastly, Nelson." said the girl who let me sit at their table.

"hey, why was I last?" said Nelson. "because," said Kacey, " it was going around the table starting with me." Anna was confused. Why is kacey sitting with the other four and have that kind of attitude? Anna was wondering. "Anyway," said Stevie, looking annoyed, " before I tell you about the band, what is your name?"

"Anna," she says shakily, as If she was shy. "Anna Berks." "So, Anna. We are in a band called Gravity 5." said Stevie. " It used to be gravity 4 but then Kacey got betrayed by the Perfs." "what are the Perfs?" asked Anna." The popular girls." said Zander. " They have a band, but they aren't as good as us." right after Zander said that, the bell rang. They all said their good- byes and Anna ran to class.

**Sorry it was short and in third person view. The next chapter will be in a characters POV, but I'm not saying who it is, cuz it's a surprise.**

**Next Chapter: How to Rock the Perfs**


	2. How to Rock the Perfs

**Ok. Im sorry that last chapter wasn't very good. But I think this chapter will be good. Please R&R but if there isn't anything good to say, don't speak.**

[Stevie's POV]

"_Sorry I'm not home right now, I'm walking in your spider webs so leave a message and ill call you back." _I sing as I walk to the band room for after-school practice. Then suddenly I hear shuffling footsteps. "Stevie!" Anna was running after me.

She finally catches up to me.

"Hey Anna. Do you need anything?" I ask.

"Do you think I could watch you and your band practice?"

"Sure," I say. "We are going to perform at this place next weekend and you can come. I can't remember the name of it though."

We stop at Anna's locker on the way to the band room. We fast walk, then suddenly I hear a familiar voice.

"Stop right there, Loserberry." Molly.

"You're going to make me late to practice." I reply harshly.

"why be so harsh, Stevie? Do you want everyone to know your little secret?"

I freeze and forget that Anna was there. I feel bad, but dealing with Molly needs concentration. Before I can speak, the little devil just HAS to reapply her lipstick.

"Anyway, I need you to tell Kacey and the rest of loser 5 that your gig next weekend is cancelled. My band is now performing there."

Great. I just turn around and walk away. Anna is running after me, but with her sandals, I'm faster in my combat boots. We get to the band room and we were the first ones. So I start to pace the room and mumble to myself. Then I lay down on the couch and try to calm down. But I can't believe that Molly would do such a thing. Anna sits down next to me and try's to comfort me.

Then she asks, "What is your secret anyway? I won't tell anyone, promise."

"I've had a crush on Justin Cole since like forever. When Molly, Grace, and the Perfs found out, Molly would blackmail me and say she would tell everyone about my crush."

Then the rest of the band come and look surprised. Anna waved and then we started practice. Every time we ended a song Anna clapped. I really think she likes us. After we finished Move with the crowd, Only You Can Be You, and a few other songs, Anna speaks up.

"Good job, guys! Oh and Stevie?" she looks at me.

"Molly stopped us in the hallway and said that our gig is cancelled and they're band is performing in our place." Everyone gasps.

"Awww. I got a new drum set and was going to use it there. Waste of money." says Kevin.

Nelson also complains. "No! I was excited because my mom is going to be out of town and my grandma was going to watch me. Now I'm going to be bored listening to old stories." But then he lights up.

"But now I can play the new Furious Pigeons!"

Oh my god. Zander comes over to me and talks in a comforting voice.

"Oh, Steves. You look like you need a hug."

I start to scream. "No, Zander. No! No!"

He gives me a bear hug, picks me up, and spins me around.

I scream loudly. "Zander! Put me down! HELP!"

Finally he puts me down, and I take a few deep breaths. Then we all leave. I leave with Kacey, because she is my ride today. On our way to her house, I get a text from Zander.

_**We need 2 talk. Me, u, the band, and Anna.**_

Anna? I text him back with questions.

_**I kno Anna is nice, but why do we need her? I don't get it. What do u mean Anna?**_

It takes a few minutes for Zander to answer.

_**Baskara, I kno a way to get back at the Perfs and she is a part of the plan. Trust me.**_

Ugh. It annoys me when he has a plan. The last time he had a plan, I had to wear a pink dress with sequins. Ok, I'll wear that to prom or a school dance, but not at Kevin's birthday party. Then I get a text from Nelson. Oh brother.

Stevie, Kevin was going to tell you since he did it but he made me do this. Kevin and Zander looked through your diary and the unexpected happened.

**Ooh! Cliff hanger! Or at least I think. What do you guys think happened? Please tell me in your reviews.**

Next Chapter: How to Rock A Crazy Plan


	3. How to Rock A Crazy Plan

**Hey! I can't believe so many people like this story! Thanks! Please R&R. And this Is part 1 of 2.**

[Anna's POV]

"Seriously, Zander. I'm not made for this."

"Don't worry, Anna." he says. "You'll be great. Now we have a recorder hidden to record the conversation with Molly and Grace. All you have to do is tell them that we are total losers and that you want to be with them. Got it?"

I nod as I walk out of the band room in something way more Kacey. Silver sparkly high heels, red mini skirt, and a Polka dotted tank top with a black jacket over. I also have red lipstick and blush. This is so not my style. I walk down the hall and spot Molly and Grace. I walk over there and try to talk. Somehow I find the confidence. Lying isn't my thing, but I'm good at it.

" Oh my god, Molly! I love your outfit!" I start out.

"Oh, Hi Anna! I thought you hang out with loser 5. But thanks." she states.

"I was until I found out they were total losers. I would be better with out them." No I wouldn't.

Molly stands there for a minute, and then tells me something.

"Now, Anna. There is something I need to show you." said Molly. I follow her down hallways, past classrooms, and through other students going to class. I couldn't find out where we were, because Molly wouldn't tell or Molly wouldn't let Grace tell. Man these perfs are mean.

"Now Anna," Molly begins. "You are about to go into a place where no other ordinary girl would be let into." Ooh. So scary. Just tell me already!

Grace finally spills. "We are entering the Perf bathroom. Sorry, Molly! I had to say it."

"Grace!" Molly yells. Then they lead me in. Molly tells me everything I need to know, and what you can do there. I don't think they go to the bathroom here, but I don't ask. I look around, get some food at the sushi bar, and start having my nails painted. I love this place!

**The next part is going to be so awesome! R&R!**

**Next Chapter: How to Rock a Crazy Plan Part 2**


	4. How to Rock A Crazy Plan:Part 2!

**Hey guys! I was busy today so this chapter is short. But Hope you like it! R&R and this is part 2 of 2**

**Saphirabrightscale- I don't know. Maybe, maybe not.**

[Zander's POV]  
We wait as Nelson hooks up the radio. I wonder if she has a crush. The bad part is if she likes ME. I never told anyone, but I have a crush on Stevie. It was when I first came to Brewster high. She had flowing brown hair and beautiful eyes and...

"I got it! Listen everyone." Nelson screams. Thanks for ruining my daydream.

"So Anna. Have a crush on any guy since you've been here?" says Molly through the radio.

"Zander is cute," she starts off. Cause I'm the ladies man, of course. "But I like Nelson more." Nelson started to blush. I think she forgot she had a recording device on her.

"She has a crush on me!" Nelson screams. I have never seen him so happy in his life.

Stevie starts to yell at him. "Shut up, Molly is starting to talk!" This is annoying.

Stevie was right. " Has anyone asked you to the dance Friday?" Molly asks. We could barely make out Anna's response.

"No. I think some guy named Dean asked Kacey. No, it was somebody else. She never told me." says Anna. I think Kacey was relieved.

"Phew. I thought she over heard me and Stevie," she sighs.

"Who is taking you to the dance?" asked Kevin. Why? I think he wants to take her.

"Why, Justin- wait, I got a text." Kacey looks at her phone, checks her text, and screams. And it was loud. Oh no. Here comes the fit.

"It was Justin Cole but he said he was going to ask somebody else! How could he?! Now I don't have anyone to go with!" She still acts like a Perf. So Kevin steps up.

"Would you like to go with me?" he asks. Kacey glares at him, but nods.

"Only as friends. Oh, and where is Anna? We haven't heard from them.". That means she must have lost the recording device. But the bad part- she may have become a Perf.****

Is Anna a Perf? I know, but you will find out later.R&R please!

Next Chapter: How to Rock the Change


	5. How to Rock the Change

**This is where something terrible may happen! Hope you guys like it and R&R!**

**[Molly's POV]**

I was so mad when I found that recording device on Anna. I Take it off and throw it away. So I decide to use her as my little weapon to get back at loser 5. I wonder if she would take the offer.

"Anna. I have something for you. But first, you need to do something." Please work!

"Ok." She says. "What do I need to do, Molly?"

"Anna, I need you to join the perfs. After Kacey left we had one spot left. No one as good as you would be able to have it." She agrees to take the spot, and I give her the gift. It was one of Kacey's old dresses from when she was queen. But I thought someone could have it to take her down. I told Anna that this was the dress she would where to the dance Friday. It was a glittery black dress with one shoulder and It came with sparkly black heels. She loved it, but she said her mom needed her. So she ran out before I could even tell her when to meet her.

**[Anna's POV]**

As I head back to class, I get a text from Zander.

**Where r u? what happened w/ the recording device?**

Without getting caught, I quickly text him back.

_**Molly and Grace found it. I joined the Perfs! They gave me a dress to wear at the dance. G2G**_

I thought he would say bye, but I don't think he liked the part about being a perf. Well, I got this pretty dress, and it looks fabulous! I better get back to class before I get caught. I don't want anyone seeing me.

**Time Change to Day before dance.**

**[Stevie's POV]**

"So, Stevie, has anyone asked you yet?" a familiar voice asks.

"No, not yet. I wasn't going to go unless a cute guy asks." I reply. Zander comes from behind and faces me. This is weird, but I'm fine. He is the only one that can cheer me up.

"Well," he starts, "Why don't you come with me, only as friends. Plus we have to go anyway, Gravity 5 is playing." I hesitate, then finally reply.

"Fine. Only as friends." He gives me a hug and offers me a ride home and I accept. I thought he was taking me home, but instead we end up in the parking lot of the mall. I ask him why we're here.

"Shopping, of course. As long as I can pay for it, find anything that can go with you combat boots."

I give a small laugh at that joke, and then we walk into Macy's. I picked out a short strapless that's white and it has little gray flowers. When we got to check out, I noticed that the dress came with a little hair piece.

Right when we get into the truck, Zander asks a weird question.

"Stevie, have you heard from Anna?"

"No," I reply. "I haven't. Why? Is there something wrong?" Zander takes a moment to reply.

"Stevie, she may have been our friend, but Molly turned her into a Perf."

**Saphirabrightscale, you were right! Anna has been transformed! What will happen at the dance? Will Anna turn her back on Molly? I know! But I wont ruin the surprise.**

**Next Chapter: How to Rock the Dance.**


	6. How to Rock the Dance

[Stevie's POV]

I put the finishing touches on my outfit, and hear a noise outside. I look out my window and see Zander in his truck. I hug my mom good bye and run outside. I greet Zander and jump into the passenger side. He turns on the radio and we sing to We Are Young by Fun. We come to a red light and Zander turns down the music. It was my fave song so I have to yell at him.

"Why did you turn down my music?" There is no reason to yell but no one turns down my music when I am in this mood. He looks at me sternly, and I quickly apologize.

"Well," he says, "Anna may not be who we think she is. I got a text that says to meet before performance time." I'm quiet after that, but I sing Wide Awake, Call Me Maybe, and Want U Back on our way to the school.

We walk into the gym, and Party Rock Anthem is playing. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is trying to shuffle. Kevin is good, but Nelson needs serious help. We get ready to go on, but we have to wait for Nelson to fix his keyboard. Everyone was shouting at us and rushing us. Then Molly and grace start yelling too. Finally Nelson gets his keyboard fixed, and we start playing Move with The Crowd, Only you can be You, Move with the music, and other songs.

When we got done, the DJ put on something cool. I walk to the snack table, and feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Steves." It was Zander, so I turn around anxious to find out what he wants.

"What do you want, Robbins?" He has a stern look.

"Woah, Pants. I just wanted to see if you wanted to dance." I nod as we walk onto the dance floor. Right when we get there, Viva la Vida plays. So, now I have to slow dance with Zander. Well, I'll let this slip, but no more. As the song ends, he comes towards me, and we kiss. It was short, because I pulled back and he offered a ride to his house. Though I ask if I can stay over.

"Hey, can I stay over tonight? Tomorrow is Saturday, and I can just walk home."

He nods.

"But you have to call your mom, and of course you can stay. My mom doesn't care."

We get in his truck and I call my mom. When she says ok I hang up and quietly sing to the radio. We get to Zander's house, and I get my bed prepared. They have a guest bedroom so I don't have to sleep in Zander's room. I get ready and start to fall asleep.


	7. How to Rock a Normal Day

**Sorry I havent written in a while! This is sort of a filler chapter on my iPad so it's weird. Hope you like!**

**[Annas POV]**

The next day I get up, and remember I was grounded. My mom took away my phone, so I can't text or call the band. I told them that I was going to meet them before performance time, but I got grounded for taking a break and not doing my homework soon enough. So I argued and got grounded for the whole weekend. But wait, she took away my phone, but not the home phone! I remember Stevie's number, so I can just call her. I wonder if she would know mine. I dial her number and wait for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Stevie, it's me, Anna!"

"Oh hi. This number wasn't in my contacts. What phone are you using?"

"Home phone. My mom grounded me and confiscated my phone. That's why I wasn't at the dance last night."

"Oh well I have to go. Bye Anna."

"Bye Stevie." I hang up and sigh. Today is going to be so boring. I bet Zander and Steve are hanging out,( :) ) Kevin is trying to flirt with Kacey and that isn't working out, and Nelson is playing furious pigeons.

**(Monday Morning: Zander's POV)**

Today we go back to school. I wonder what Stevie and the person on the other line were talking about saturday. She never told me so that was why I was sitting in my room all weekend for. Well I have time in between class, I'll stop by my locker.

"Some nights I stay up,"

I sing Some Nights by Fun, until I hear someone in my ear. I turn around. There is Stevie, standing behind me.

"Hey Baskara. Whats up?"

"Well we are going to be late for class, so hurry up!"

I slam my locker shut and run. I don't care if I get caught running through the halls until I get to science. I forgot we switched partners, so I can't find my seat. I see Anna's hand in the air and go sit down next to her. While the teacher was away, I get a text from Anna.

A: Yo. Do you mind if I come to practice today?

Me: I don't care. And the others don't so you can come.

I smile and she looks away. I also think she was blushing. But I can't flirt with her, I'm more of a Stevie person. Good thing I didn't say that out loud, because Kacey is in the class and she would tell Stevie. The bell rings and I group with Kevin and Nelson outside the classroom. They look sad, so I ask them something they might want to do.

"Kevin, Nelson, how about we get to the band room early and play Furious Pigeons?" They're faces light up like the stars Nelson jumps up and down and screams.

"That's a great idea, Zander! Plus, I got a new one so we can play that!" so they run off to the band room and I run after them. When we burst into the room,we see Anna reading a book. To break the silence, Kevin yells in her ear.

"Scoot Over! We need to play Furious Pigeons!". She stands up and Storms out of the room.

**NEXT CHAPTER": How to Rock The Pigeon Battle**


	8. How to Rock the Pigeon Battle

**Hey! omg, I haven't written in so long! I have new activities so my writing will be rare. Hope you like this chapter! I have worked on it for a long time.**

**(Stevie's POV)**

I see Anna run out of the band room. I just hate it when Kevin yells at us if he really wants to play his games. I barge in ( the doors were closed) and almost scream my head off, "KEVIN!"

"Uh, Stevie? I'm trying to play Furious Pigeons!" Kevin talks back. It makes me mad, so I turn off the game console. Kevin and Nelson look at me, then they walk over to the game console, but I block the on button.

" You aren't playing anything." I say.

"But Stevie," Nelson whines. " We have to play the new Furious Pigeons: Around the World!" Good thing Kacey came in, because I was getting tired of hearing them whine.

"Ok," says Kacey, "Lets start!" After we practice every song, Zander makes an announcement.

"What would you guys say if I got us a gig at the 'Electronic Café'?" Every one is jumping up, but I walk away. I got a text from Anna saying:

_**Sorry I ran away. I don't like being yelled at. See ya Monday. –Anna**_

Well, its going to be a long weekend, especially tomorrow. Halloween.

**How was that? I added Halloween in the end. And the name of this chapter was for kevin and Nelson and them whining and sortof fighting stevie, but I didn't add that part. I hope you like, and im working on the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: How to Rock Halloween.**


End file.
